


Shy

by Sev_snape1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2013! Louis, 2015! Harry, Bottom Harry, Confident Louis, M/M, Shy Harry, Smut, Top Louis, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sev_snape1/pseuds/Sev_snape1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Larry smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know I should update my two other stories that I need to finish but j just had to write a Larry fic....

Harry woke up as the light shines in his eyes. He was confused for a second before remembering the most amazing night of his life. He smiled, looking at Louis, thinking of how much their relationship changed.  
*Night Before*  
Louis had walked into the house, dropping his coat by the door.

He noticed that the flat was quiet and Harry was no where to be seen. He walked around the corridor to see where Harry was. He walked pass Harry's room and heard shuffling in the room. Louis decided to see what this best friend was doing and opened the door.  
He opened the door and saw a shocking sight.  
Harry was standing there with a shirt in his hand and wearing a pair of feminine lacey panties on. They both froze at the sight, one in horror and embarrassment, the other in arousal.  
Louis walked into the room, shutting the door, a sassy smirk on his lips. Harry tried to cover himself but Louis was not having any of it.  
"Now, now Hazza, no need to cover up for me." Louis purred. he walked up to Harry and pulled him close to him.  
Harry squeaked as he was pulled towards Louis.  
"This doesn't creep you out?" He asked shyly.  
Louis raised his eyebrow. "Creep me out? Hell no." He nuzzled Harry's neck. "In fact, it turns me on." He growled. He carded his hand in Harry's hair, pulling his head towards him, kissing him fiercely. Louis nipped and sucked on Harry's soft lips, drawing out sweet moans from the older boy. He pulled away, looking as Harry panted.   
"Damn you look so sexy Hazza."  
Harry blushed, dipping his head down. Louis chuckled at Harry's adorableness, making the taller boy blush darker. He pushed Harry towards the bed, laying him down, before kissing down his neck, sucking a bruise onto his pale neck. Louis kissed lower, mouthing at Harry's erection straining in his lacy panties. He cupped the hard-on, making Harry arch his back. "Please Lou, do something."  
"Sure thing Hazza." He smirked, taking off his clothes, dragging down Harry's panties down his long legs. "Is this your first time love?" He asked. Harry blushed, darkly, nodding. Louis kissed him gently.   
"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He grabbed a packet of lube from his discarded pants, before licking at Harry's erection. He smiled as Harry moaned under him, opening the packet of lube, and gently massaging at Harry's virgin hole.   
"Lou don't tease me." Harry cried.  
"I'm just trying to make it pleasurable for you darling." He breeched Harry's hole with one finger. He thrusted his finger in slowly, letting Harry get used to the feel of his finger, before adding a second finger. Harry thought it felt a little uncomfortable, not inpleasant as he originally thought. He cried out when Louis teased his prostate, drawing out moans of pleasure from his kiss-swollen lips. Louis smirked and added a third finger, stretching Harry out.   
"Please Louis...ngghh...fuck me please."   
"In a second Haz, patience." He withdrew his fingers, making Harry mewl in displeasure. Louis squeezed more lube into his hand, spreading it on his erection.   
"Ready love?"   
"Bloody hell Louis! Fuck me already."  
"Feisty aren't we?" Louis chuckled. He lined his cock with Harry's quivering hole, pushing in slowly. Harry grit his teeth, pain shooting through his lower half. He cried out softly, making Louis freeze.  
"Shh baby, just relax, and the pain will pass." He reached for Harry's leg, bringing up on his hip. He slowly pushed in, stroking Harry's cock, distracting him from the pain. He finally sheathed his cock in Harry's arse, staying still to allow Harry to adjust to his cock. "Tell me when you're ready." Harry nodded shifting his hips, showing he wanted Louis to move. Louis slowly withdrew, moving back in, withdrawing, aiming at Harry's prostate. Harry moaned as Louis slowly thrusted into his body, giving him sweet pleasure. "Please Lou, more. I....uh..need more."   
Louis smirked, thrusting faster into Harry. "Oh you like that, don't you baby? Like me fucking you with my cock."  
Harry whined, Louis's filthy mouth turning him on even more. "Louis I'm gonna cum." Louis smirked, thrusting harder into Harry's pliant body. He stroked Harry's cock, bringing the taller boy to orgasm quickly. He thrusted a few more times before emptying his load into Harry. He pulled out, dropping to the side of Harry, pulling him into his arms.   
"That was amazing Harry." He told him, stroking his arm.  
"I loved it Louis. Best night of my life."  
"Of course it was, it was me." Harry rolled his eyes. "Cheeky git."  
"This cheeky git isn't done yet." Louis said before restarting their previous activities, introducing Harry to more pleasurable acts just for them.


End file.
